1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication terminal having a touch pad, and in particular, to a method for registering phone numbers in association with specific symbols and then performing speed dialing using the symbols in a communication terminal having a touch pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, communication terminals having a keypad employ speed dialing methods, such as one-touch or abbreviated dialing, in which a phone number is registered in association with a specific speed dialing key. When the specific speed dialing key is pressed, the phone number is dialed.
In contrast, a communication terminal having only a touch pad or touch screen without a keypad employs one of the dialing methods stated below.
First, a numeric pad is displayed on the touch pad so that the user can touch positions of the displayed numbers to input a phone number.
Second, the user writes the phone number to be dialed on the touch pad, and the communication terminal recognizes the phone number by analyzing the touch locations of the written number on the touch pad and then dials the phone number.
Third, the communication terminal dials a phone number using a phonebook memory in which phone numbers were previously stored.
Fourth, the communication terminal dials a phone number using a voice recognition dialing method.
The above-stated conventional dialing methods other than the fourth dialing method are inconvenient to the user, as compared with the existing speed dialing method used in the communication terminal having a keypad. That is, the existing communication terminal having a touch pad does not employ a speed dialing method, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when dialing.